


Быть Хошигаке Кисаме

by maksut



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Out of Character, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maksut/pseuds/maksut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кисаме всегда было интересно, по какой причине, из всех доступных вариантов, Учиха выбрал именно его.<br/>Примечания: OOC, обсценная лексика, графика, физиологизм, фистинг<br/>Работа была написана в рамках конкурса Фандомная Битва, где наша богическая команда таки заняла II место.<br/>За вычитку и всяческую помощь благодарю Yasia2506 и Акрум. Вы космически прекрасны :З</p>
            </blockquote>





	Быть Хошигаке Кисаме

Кисаме всегда было интересно, по какой причине, из всех доступных вариантов, Учиха выбрал именно его.  
Ведь девки от него текут будь здоров: официантки, шпионки, даже шлюхи – и те готовы давать задаром, но напарник будто не замечает, идет мимо, не поднимая глаз, а по ночам, когда шаги в гостиничных коридорах стихают, ныряет к Кисаме под одеяло.  
Как всегда замерзший – ледяные пальцы и пятки, как всегда голодный – липнет, льнет, будто не трахался уже полгода, жадный, жаркий, даже не верится, что это тот Учиха, который посмотрит утром равнодушно и бросит прохладное:  
– Выдвигаемся.  
Ночью ведь совсем другой.  
Узенький где надо, где нужно – влажный и податливый, будто смола, подтаявшая на солнце, пахнущий талой водой, сладким клевером, полынью.  
Умелый – Кисаме научил, чему смог. А чему не смог, того Учиха сам нахватался.  
На узкой шконке. На голой земле. На мотельной постели, пропахшей потом и плесенью. На мягкой траве, поверх которой плащ в красных облаках.  
Да где угодно, Учихе нет разницы, как нет и Кисаме.  
Они отлично друг другу подходят – беглецы, предатели, бродяги.  
– Глубже.  
И Кисаме дает это «глубже» – шлепает яйцами о гладкие ягодицы, засаживает так, чтобы потом вместе с белым, с горячим, по бедрам текло алое, терпкое, со вкусом железа. Ведь Кисаме точно знает: Учиха любит такое, когда с кровью, когда с болью.  
И самому Кисаме нравится, он же шиноби, мужик с акульей пастью, с жабрами – почти животное.  
– Сильнее.  
И Кисаме стискивает до красных отметин, кусает, лижет, рвет на части. Так здорово. Живая плоть в руках. Живая плоть вокруг его члена. Живой Учиха.  
Как здорово быть живым, как здорово чувствовать боль.  
Здорово, даже когда наоборот – когда жилистый, сухой Учиха взбирается на него, раздвигает ноги и розовым своим членом с синеватой венкой на боку тычется между ягодиц, гладит влажной головкой плотную перемычку чувствительной кожи под мошонкой, а потом единым, плавным движением засаживает на всю длину.  
Странное ощущение: наполненность, жаркий зуд и совсем уж далекое от возвышенности чувство, что вот-вот обосрешься, когда крепкий хер подается назад.  
– М-м… оно всегда так? – спрашивает Кисаме, когда впервые дает напарнику.  
Учиха наклоняется, сгибая его пополам, лижет сосок, толкается мокрым языком в закрытые жабры на плечах. Щекотно.  
– Нет, только вначале. Потом привыкаешь, становится хорошо.  
И Кисаме верит Учихе: он не врет. Никогда не врет.  
Вот и в этот раз – все как сказал: Кисаме привык, начал подмахивать, шипеть сквозь зубы, раскрываться шире, чтоб до упора, чтоб до сладкой судороги и долгого, бесконечно долгого оргазма. Даже без рук, просто от трения в прямой кишке, от ритмичных ударов и сладких искр вдоль позвоночника, от мокрого Учихи, навалившегося сверху.  
Он легкий, этот Учиха, длинноволосый, даже пот у него сладковато-соленый, Кисаме думает, что за такое и жопу не грех подставить.  
Хотя лукавит – нравится ведь, иногда сам тянет на себя напарника, укладывает сверху, оплетает ногами, подставляется не хуже влажной бабы.  
Или, судя по лицу Учихи – лучше.  
– Какой красавчик.  
Это про Учиху. Они идут по оживленной улице, вслед напарнику смотрят раскосые, смуглые девицы. Они в Молнии.  
Но Учиха не оборачивается, не ловит призывные взгляды, лишь ускоряет шаг. Кисаме знает, почему, у Кисаме тоже стоит в предчувствии быстрого, злого секса на жестких гостиничных простынях, в крошечной душевой, в узком, полутемном коридоре.  
Учиха любит странные места и странные же позы.  
Он вообще полон странностей: ведет двойную игру, всегда себе на уме. Это тревожит.  
Нет, не за себя тревожно – за Учиху. Думает, самый умный, но Кисаме знает: все, кто однажды взлетел, упадут.  
И Учиха – танцующий на поле боя, танцующий на его члене – тоже однажды разобьется.  
Но когда?  
Жаркий поцелуй, мимолетное касание ресниц, они трахаются всю ночь и только с первыми рассветными сумерками расцепляются, раскатываются в разные стороны.  
Серое на сером – так начинается новый день.  
Учиха спит, устал, насытился, весь в белой сухой пленке, в зреющих синяках, в укусах и засосах. Его член розовый, болезненно натертый, такой беззащитный, что хочется откусить. Кисаме чешет пальцем десны, укрывает их обоих.  
Научиться спать вдвоем оказалось сложнее, чем раздвинуть свои или чужие ноги.  
Учиха неподвижен всю ночь, это сон святого или прожженного грешника, что уже не думает о спасении души. Сам Кисаме дремлет чутко, слышит шаги и голоса, слышит, как бьется чужое сердце, как собственное вторит ему в унисон.  
Они спят до полудня, а потом на восток, до самого океана и дальше, на острова. На каменистые, безжизненные острова, где только белые птицы да мелкие грызуны ведут битву за жизнь.  
Учиха ищет секреты древних на развалинах храма, Кисаме устал от секретов, он просто дрейфует в соленой воде, ленивый, большой, рожденный быть хищником. Не злодеем, не героем – просто хищником, не человеком.  
Он уходит на глубину, ловит крупную пеструю рыбину, отгрызает ей голову, тащит на берег. Учиха в пыли, ноша в его руках обернута в плащ.  
Кисаме делит рыбу на двоих, она жирная, нежная, просоленная морской водой, они едят ее так, даже не разводя костра – розовая плоть тает на языке, скользит по пищеводу, падает в желудок.  
Сытость. Довольство.  
Учиха раздевается, подходит ближе и садится на колени. Его предплечья бронзовые от загара, но тело светлое, лишь метки от зубов еще свежи. Наверняка и между ног у него все еще саднит – Кисаме растрахал его прошлой ночью до крови.  
Учиха собирает волосы в крепкий узел на затылке, расстегивает на Кисаме форменные брюки, прижимается лицом к еще мягкому члену, щекочет его языком, тянет губами жесткие волоски. О, ему нравится это занятие – сосать, лизать, заглатывать, покусывая. Наверняка воображает вместо иссиня-фиолетового хера что-то сладкое, политое липким сиропом от данго.  
Кисаме не разочаровывает его – выстреливает густо, терпко, много. Учихе попадает на лицо, на длинные стрелки ресниц, на тонкие губы и, наконец – на подставленный язык. Он собирает сперму пальцами, облизывает все до капли, словно это и вправду вкусно.  
Но Кисаме знает, что это не так: его конча горько-соленая, кислит, почти вяжет.  
Учиха подносит свою руку к лицу Кисаме – на ней белое, полупрозрачное, совсем жидкое, надо же – спустил от того, что сосал. На вкус не так плохо, как собственная, но один черт хочется сплюнуть.  
В плаще Учихи оказываются какие-то ветхие свитки.  
Свитки, лишающие Кисаме секса на следующие три недели: напарник с головой погружается в их содержимое, приходится справляться своими силами.  
В квартале красных фонарей он выбирает шлюху с лицом Учихи – породистую черноволосую сучку с плоской грудью и узкими бедрами. Натягивая ее, Кисаме разочарован – в ней нет ни намека на обжигающую узость задницы напарника, меж точеных ног слишком широко, она растянута, много смазки, аж хлюпает и чавкает от резких фрикций.  
Кисаме кусает узкое белое плечо, шлюха тонко, жалобно стонет, сжимается от боли. Так-то лучше.  
Когда Кисаме покидает комнату, вся простыня залита кровью – спина девчонки в мясо. Он швыряет ей деньги.  
Учиха делает Кисаме мягким, человечным, он – его якорь в бурном море.  
Учиха явно не зря сидел над ветхими свитками – теперь он знает пару древних фокусов, способных стереть с карты мира несколько стран.  
Фокусы и Учиха – всегда рука об руку, и на каждый дерьмовый случай в рукаве у напарника козырь: Аматерасу, Сусаноо, Тоцука но Цуруги.  
Сколько еще в тебе сокрыто тайн, мальчик, выросший на глазах Кисаме?  
Хотя иногда кажется, что секретов уже не осталось: Учиха раскрыт до предела, жмурится от пота, застилающего глаза, облизывает губы, разводит собственные ягодицы шире, еще шире.  
Пальцы Кисаме внутри. Один, два, три, четыре. Вся пятерня, рука мечника. Огромная, в мозолях, грубая, с ногтями-панцирями в нежном нутре Учихи, где все розовое, гладкое, будто облитое прозрачным слоем карамели.  
Как же он умудряется быть таким чистеньким? Ведь жрут одно и то же, сутками в дороге… Так нет же, будто девица.  
Кисаме уже не удивляется, просто проворачивает руку, давая почувствовать. Учиха обнимает его собой со всех сторон, такой тугой, такой горячий, и кажется, будто вот-вот порвется – слизистая натянулась болезненно-красным ободком, чуть вывернулась наружу. Странно, крови нет. Есть только низкий-низкий стон, и брызжет белым, покрывало гостиничной койки они уделали просто в дерьмо.  
Кисаме ждет, пока не перестанет сокращаться, вздрагивать вокруг его руки, разжимает кулак, вынимает аккуратно. Ладонь чуть потемнела, блестит от смазки, горячая.  
Он облизывает пальцы – на них химический вкус лубриканта и вкус Учихи.  
Кисаме думает, что убийство людей не проходит бесследно – система координат в голове уже давно другая, слишком далекая от нормальности. От самого понятия о нормальности.  
Учиха лежит на боку, все еще дрожа от пережитого оргазма, его лицо спокойно, губы приоткрыты. Кисаме берет его за бедро, приподнимает ногу.  
Дырка зияет, вздрагивает, силясь закрыться. Из нее течет белесым, прозрачным. За сегодня Кисаме кончил туда дважды. От спермы наверняка неприятно зудит, надо вымыть под душем.  
Учиха уснул.  
Обкончанный, с растянутой жопой, он спит сном младенца. Ну надо же.  
Кисаме падает рядом, заворачивается в грязное покрывало, и член болезненно ноет, касаясь жесткой ткани – натертый, темный, сейчас он выглядит жалко.  
Усталость подступает на мягких лапах, душит тихо, почти любовно. Кисаме забывается.  
Ему, как всегда, снится море. Он ловит цветную рыбину: она черно-красная, сверкает, будто рубины на шее знатной бабы, уходит от пальцев, быстрая, ловкая. Но Кисаме быстрей и проворней – стискивает пальцами скользкие бока, разевает рот, желая откусить, да так и застывает.  
Рыба смотрит на него двумя шаринганами. Запятые вертятся-крутятся, суля боль и безумие.  
Кисаме жмурится и знает, что это бесполезно, отчаянным рывком кусает рыбину – она большая, откусить голову в один заход не получится, приходится грызть, захлебываясь кровью и соленой водой.  
Просыпаясь.  
Он прокусил во сне язык, во рту и вправду полно крови.  
Сперма и пот за ночь намертво приклеили его к покрывалу, приходится отдирать, прощаясь с парой лобковых волосков. В душе шумит вода, Учиха любит погорячее – чистый кипяток, варится живьем.  
Кисаме делает прохладнее, встает рядом.  
Учиха не возражает, только опускается на колени, привычным, лишенным всякой интимности жестом отправляет член Кисаме себе в рот.  
Кисаме шипит – больно, после бурной ночи он выжат досуха. Но у него встает, хотя спермы совсем немного, она почти прозрачная.  
Учиха требовательно ведет пальцами между ягодиц, надавливает. Кисаме отстраняется, между ними, как у врача и пациента, тайн нет:  
– Я срать хочу.  
Учиха с сожалением убирает руки, им выдвигаться через час, на клизму и мучения с местным шлангом от душа времени нет, ему приходится довольствоваться быстрым отсосом.  
Кисаме не слишком хорош в этом деле – все время боится зацепить зубами и пропороть нежную кожу, поэтому сосет медленно, больше работает руками. Учиха кончает с негромким выдохом, вздрагивает, толкается.  
Явно доволен началом дня, хотя в лице почти не меняется – просто Кисаме за столько лет научился разбирать оттенки его настроения по мелочам, вроде наклона головы и тембра голоса.  
– Полечи меня, все еще саднит, – Учиха разворачивается спиной, чуть прогибается, выставляя худые белые ягодицы, опирается руками о кафельную стену. Вода из душа бьет его по спине, по выпуклым позвонкам.  
Кисаме облизывает губы, концентрирует чакру в кончиках пальцев и аккуратно засовывает сразу два в податливую дырку.  
Учиха вздрагивает, шипит, но терпит. Зеленоватое свечение лечебной техники вспыхивает ярче, пальцы Кисаме нагреваются от чакры.  
– Лучше?  
Учиха разгибается, трогает себя между ягодиц, запускает внутрь пальцы, кивает.  
Когда они выходят из номера – двое нукенинов в наглухо застегнутых плащах, с серьезными лицами, с разгрузками, негромко звенящими от стали, – никто и представить не может, что связывает их.  
Напарники – какое удобное слово. Емкое, краткое, словно ширма – им можно заслонить что угодно.  
Кисаме скалится, видя, как напарнику улыбается девочка-администратор за стойкой. Крошка ведь и представить не может, что этот холодный красавчик в странном плаще тащится от чужого кулака в своей заднице, от крепкого члена на языке и в глотке.  
Она строит ему глазки, думает о поцелуях, долгих прогулках и нежных объятиях.  
Учиха не улыбается ей в ответ, только бросает на стойку купюры, возвращает ключи, уходит. Девочка мигом скучнеет, смотрит обиженно, недоуменно.  
Кисаме подходит к стойке вплотную, перегибается, пользуясь ростом.  
– Он бы тебе не понравился. Он любит мужчин, любит большие члены. Душу продаст за крепкий хер.  
Девочка обжигает его взглядом, вспыхивает возмущенно. Кисаме кидает ей несколько смятых бумажек – тут денег достаточно, чтобы прикупить себе ворох ярких тряпок, которые так любят эти дурочки с влажными коровьими глазами.  
– Но тс-с, – говорит ей Кисаме, ухмыляясь так, что у пташки по спине идет холодок. – Он не любит об этом говорить.  
Кисаме выходит из гостиницы, Учиха ждет его на крыльце.  
– Опаздываем, – бросает он.  
– Я спросил, где можно пожрать.  
– Нет времени, – отрезает Учиха и ступает на дорогу.  
Сегодня они идут на запад, туда, где садится солнце, туда, где разгорается война.  
Кисаме любит свою жизнь: дерьмовую, странную, хищную, немножко больную. Единственно правильную.  
Жизнь Хошигаке Кисаме.


End file.
